My New Shoes (episode) (battybarney2014's version)
My New Shoes is the 31st episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode, "If the Shoe Fits...", and the Season 5 episode, "We've Got Shoes". Plot When Baby Bop's pink ballet dancing shoes are too dirty, Barney uses magic to take them off and he and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Shoes Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper () Songs #The Barney Theme Song #We've Got Shoes #The Shoes' Rap #Big and Little #Ten Little Toes #I Can Do #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Shapes and Shapes". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "I'm A Builder!". is used. *This is the only Season 9 episode not to feature BJ the Dinosaur. However, he is mentioned in this episode. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "You Can Count on Me! (episode)". *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. *This is also another time the effect where Barney spins around, and changes into clothes. However, in this episode, he changes the rest of the clothes when the effect where he spins around. *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes as he did in "On Again, Off Again", *Barney wears the same top hat as he did in "Barney Live! In New York City", "If the Shoe Fits...", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "My Party with Barney", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "All Booked Up", "On Again, Off Again", "Barney Can Dance!", the new content of "The Best of Barney", *Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket as he did in "Let’s Eat!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "On Again, Off Again", *Barney wears the same bow-tie as he did in "Our Earth, Our Home", "Practice Makes Music", *Barney wears the same cuffs as he did in "I Can Do That!", *Barney holds the same cane as he did in "The Backyard Show", "I Can Do That!", *Baby Bop wears the same tutu as she did in "Barney's Adventure Bus", *After not being used for 7 years, the songs, "The Shoes' Rap" and "Ten Little Toes" return in this episode. *When Barney says "Whoa!", as he spins around, as he uses his magic to make his other tap dancing clothes appear on him and his tap dancing cane appear on his right hand, the sound was voiced by Mario from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls while fighting King Koopa), expect it was pitched down to "", and mixed with Gallery Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") * () * Barney: * () * Nick: David, throw it to me! * David: Okay, Nick! I'll do it! * Kami: Hi, guys! What are you doing? * Nick: We're playing catch. Wanna try? * Kami: Sure. * David: Me too. * Stacy: I wanna do it! * Barney: Or me? * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi, everyone. Where is Baby Bop? * (Baby Bop arrives at the park) * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. Hi, everybody. * Kids: Baby Bop! * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Look at my pretty pink ballet dancing shoes. They're dirty. * Barney: That's okay, Baby Bop. I'll take them off. (uses magic, and takes ballet dancing shoes off of Baby Bop's feet) * Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney. * Barney: You're welcome. And we'll go to a shoes store to look for new ones for you. * Baby Bop: Good idea. What's a shoes store? * Barney: A shoes store is a store where they have different kinds of shoes. * Baby Bop: That's right! Quote 2 (English version) *(after the song, "We've Got Shoes", it transitions to "The Shoes' Rap") Quote 3 (English version) * () * * * * * * Quote 4 (English version) * * * * * Quote 5 (English version) * * * * * Quote 6 (English version) * (after the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe") * Kami: That number song was fun! * Barney: It sure is, but that made me think about my tap dancing shoes, so may I please put them on my feet? * Kami: Sure, Barney. But first, I'll measure your feet. * Barney: Okay. * (Kami measures Barney's feet) * Barney: I better get my tap dancing shoes right now! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on the floor) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! * Kami: Barney, we can all help you put on your tap dancing shoes. * Nick: And we can button them. * Barney: That's a super-dee-duper idea! I can't wait! * (fades to the next scene where Barney's feet are now covered in tap dancing shoes) * Nick: There. All done, Barney. * Barney: Oh, boy! (makes tapping sounds in his tap dancing shoes) Oh, boy! (turns around) Thank you for helping me, everybody. *All: (expect Barney) You're welcome. *Baby Bop: Barney, maybe you should put on your other tap dancing clothes and hold your tap dancing cane. *Barney: Good idea, Baby Bop. (spins around, as he uses his magic) WHOA! (his top hat, his tuxedo jacket, his bow-tie, and his cuffs appear on him, and his cane appears on his right hand, and he stops spinning) *All: (expect Barney) Wow! *Baby Bop: *Barney: Quote 7 (English version) * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop and the kids clap and cheer) * Barney: Thank you, everybody! Thank you! * * * Quote 8 (English version) * * * * * Quote 9 (English version) * * * * * Quote 10 * (after the song, "I Love You") * * * * Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Clothing Episodes Category:Fake Shoes Episodes Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes